


If my wishes came true it would've been you

by Lettmar



Series: Legacies song based fics [5]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Basically, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Just Josie daydreaming, Kinda, Not Really Unrequited Love, Post Season 02, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lettmar/pseuds/Lettmar
Summary: Wishes, in general, were a special thing for Josie Saltzman. Her mom taught her that if she wished hard and with all of her heart, the wish would come trueSo, for years, she wished for one thing with all he heart, sometimes not only on her birthday but on shooting stars and every other opportunity: Hope Mikaelson
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: Legacies song based fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793353
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	If my wishes came true it would've been you

**Author's Note:**

> not my best work, but I've decided to post anyway because someone needs to feed the hosie shippers
> 
> I'm sorry in advance for any misspelling or grammar errors 
> 
> enjoy this angsty fluff (?)

When she's 8 and they've just met, she wished that they would be great friends. She didn't really think through this wish, just saw the little girl smile at her, with her bright cornflower blue eyes and wished 

At nine she wished their friendship would last forever 

At ten she wished that the girl would just talk to her again. Wished that Hope just showed up at her door being her amazing self again, wishing her happy birthday and gifting the twins with beignets. When she doesn't, Josie cries 

On their eleventh birthday Hope still doesn't show up, but on top of her bed, there's a painting of her and Lizzie, surrounded by flowers. Josie hides it under her bed, selfishly wanting to keep it all to herself 

After her twelve birthday, everything changed. She wished that Hope would like her the same way that Josie liked the girl, enough to be Josie's first kiss and walk hand in hand to class. They aren't really friends, but Josie's heart jumps every time Hope walks in. It's her first love, it's supposed to be giddy and silly

But then there's the letter and everything goes to shit. Lizzie started to hate Hope and Hope just decided to shut the twins down. No more kind smiles or longing glances through the hallways. Nothing. And Josie felt so damn guilty for it, guilty for ruining her chances at what she wanted the most 

Her thirteen birthday arrived and she wished that Hope would forgive her. Simple and direct. Her heart still stutters and her mind still blanks when she sees Hope, but now was laced with heartache. She had lost the hope that she'd be her first kiss and kissed Logan Matthew on her first date ever. She kissed Penelope Park a few days later and realized she really wouldn't mind doing it again

On her Fourteenth birthday, Hope Marshal is Hope Mikaelson now. It's been an eventful year, to say the least, and march rolls up with sadness because Josie sees the girl lose herself in her sorrows. Hope barely leave her room now and was with an apathetic appearance that broke Josie's heart. She wanted to help her, but Hope shut her down at every try 

She heard her father discussing with her a few days before her birthday. About how not fighting back and giving up on life would be a dishonor to the girl's parents. It would be an unfair thing to be said, it probably was, but Josie caught the utter desperation on her father's words. Heard the distant sobs behind the door and silently cried too. She never even saw Hope cry before.

When she asked her father about it later that night, he sat with her and gave her a detailed explanation about depression and survivor's guilt 

Josie blew the candles and wished for Hope to get better, to fight back and, of course, to talk to her again 

On her fifteenth birthday, Hope still doesn't talk to her, but now Josie had a girlfriend. Penelope Park was smiling at her side, holding her hand and telling her to make a wish. Lizzie and Penelope didn't like each other, but Josie tried to ignore that. She smiled and tried to think about what to wish for while her sister beamed at her side. Her mom was there, Caroline, ageless as ever, had tears in her eyes and was recording everything. When she scans the crowd she doesn't see Hope, so she wishes for her. Only for their friendship now. She wasn't as deluded as she was when she was twelve, at least she hoped not

She blew the candles and Penelope hugged her and said she loves her. All her thoughts about Hope disappear when the girl with a devilish grin hints at the gift she had for her later

At sixteen she thought that maybe her wishes were coming true. She and Hope were threading a friendship again, carefully and hesitantly, she even gave her a gift, a pretty necklace that made Josie smile and cheeks blush in a way that only Hope could elicit. All she wanted was to throw herself in Hope's arms and say that she wished for that for so damn long, but she can't 

Her heart was still sore after Penelope stepped all over it with her red bottoms high heels, and Hope has a boyfriend now, so she shrugged off that feeling and tried to enjoy her sixteenth birthday. Only to have her hopes shattered by all the trouble that happened, in only one day she had met and killed her biological mom. The feeling of dirt still lingered on her skin, being buried alive is an experience she never wants to live again, she touched her necklace and remembered the relief on Hope's voice when they found her 

Josie didn't need to blow a candle to make her wish, and she wished for Hope to keep saving her 

She now was lying at the docs, watching the clouds pass over the dark grey sky, remembering how silly her birthday wishes were. It had been weeks since Hope saved her from herself, they managed, after a few desperate days, to wake Hope and Landon with no sequel, and now everything was back to normal 

These days Josie's wishes are slightly different: She wishes that her heart would stop skipping a beat every time Hope smiled at her; wishes that her mind would stop constantly thinking about her, not letting her sleep because apparently 2 am was the perfect hour to think - fantasize about the girl; when she's feeling petty, she wishes Hope would dump Landon just the way the boy dumped Josie. Wishes, wishes, wishes.

She's trying to be happy for her. Landon is great, and Hope deserves an epic love, she sometimes just wishes that she was the one for her. At the end of the day, she goes back to her room alone and wasted, after a day of witnessing Hope and Landon being perfect for each other. It stings even more now, because just a few months ago it was her with Landon, for a few moments she isn't sure for who her heart is aching, but just a smile from Hope makes her remember how it's always been her 

She closes her eyes and wishes 

Josie heard something at the edge of the forest and turns her head to see Hope approaching slowly, with a confused face 

"Hey" she greets and rises to sit, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible, even with her heart thumping in her ears 

"Hi," Hope says and makes her way to Josie, sitting down next to her, but closer to the edge, her boots dangling and swaying close to the water "I was looking for you"

"Here am I"

"Lizzie said you're barely eating anything, so" she takes a bag of chocolate chips from her pocket "For you"

The sun is trying to peak out of the dark clouds, fighting to show it's golden sparks, but the day is still dark and gloomy 

"Thanks"

They spend a few minutes in silence, with Josie making her way through the chocolate and Hope looking down at the lake with furred brows, her knuckles turning white from holding the wood 

"Are you avoiding me?" 

It's so sudden, that Josie almost jumps

"Uhm, no"

"Really? 'cause I feel like I haven't talked to you in months" she laughs bitterly "And I was in your subconscious just a few weeks ago"

"I'm not avoiding you"

"Have I done something?"

"No" she replies, shaking her head, but still not looking at the girl "I'm not avoiding you"

"I know I'm not the best at social interaction, so can you please tell me what I've done"

Josie looks at her, Hope is watching her profusely with her best expressionless face on, lips on a tight line and shoulders straight, but her legs keep fidgeting. Her hair is flowing a little with the wind, and Josie wants to touch it so bad that her fingers twitch at her side 

With a sigh, she lays down again, feeling the cool wood against her shoulders through her worn-out white and pink turtleneck, trying to think of how to make Hope believe that she isn't avoiding her. She wishes that Hope would just leave it

Fine, she is avoiding her a little, but only because looking at the perfect couple makes her stomach hurt. It was hard before, and after the blow at her ego that was Landon's rejection it got way worst 

"I'm not avoiding you" it comes out in a breath and she keeps her eyes trained at the sky "I'm talking to you right now"

"Josie" Hope whines her name in a way that gives her goosebumps, "I thought things were okay with us"

"I'm not avoiding you, Hope"

"You can't even look at me straight!" she sounds exasperated

She glances at her. Hope is turned fully to her now, cross-legged, with wide glassy eyes and arms crossed. She's wearing a jeans jacket on top of a red blouse. Beautiful as ever 

Josie sighs and stares away, unable to maintain the contact without falling even more in love with her. She looks back to the clouds that are starting to form a storm and wishes her stupid heart would stop dancing in her chest 

"Are you still hurt because of Landon?" she continues "because I'm sorry for it, I should have been a better... a better friend. I'm sorry that we rushed everything..."

"Hope" she tries, but the girl shakes her head

Hope slides closer, almost touching Josie's leg, and she props herself up on her elbows 

"No, really, I'm sorry, we hadn't considered how you would feel and that was so messed up because I care about you and about what you feel and we aren't even okay, it's like we finally got out of our honeymoon phase and I don't know if I..."

She's rambling so unlike herself that Josie finds cute and would leave it, but she can't listen to these affectioned words or that she and Landon aren't really ok, it'll only serve up as more material for her delusional brain

"I'm not hurt because of Landon," she confesses, wishing that Hope would stop 

"So, it's because of what happened to Alyssa?" she asks slowly and Josie flinches "But why would that have anything to do with me?" 

The time she spent as the dark manifestation of her mind still scared her, but she tried her best to make her peace with it, apologized to MG and Alyssa - even though the girl hadn't accepted it and was probably cooking another revenge - and was still apologizing to Lizzie 

"It's not that" she pleads and runs a hand over her hair, falling back to the ground harshly "It's nothing, Hope, I already told you I'm not avoiding you"

She looks sideways at Hope and sees that the girl is shaking, hands balled in fists and eyes flashing between gold and blue. Great, dealing with an angry Hope was just what she wanted 

"You leave every damn time I enter anywhere, I only speak with you when we're at the same group and when we talk you always make and excuse to leave" she accuses, voice an octave lower "It's been weeks and it's driving me insane"

"Why do you care so much about that? maybe I just need some space" she exclaims, getting up on her elbows again

"I care about you" she practically growls 

"Well, stop caring so much"

Hope sighs, her entire demeanor changing, she grumpily lays down next to Josie and cocks her head to the side to look at her. Her fingers are splayed on the wood close to Josie's, and Josie holds her breath at the thought 

She wishes to know if they feel as soft as they look like, or if they would feel rough

"I'm sorry, it's just..." she pauses and visible gulps "I'm not very good at expressing feelings"

"That's a euphemism"

"Okay, I'm awful at it" she confesses with a laugh

Josie shifts to her side, so she's completely facing Hope

"Try it"

"What?"

"Tell me what you're feeling"

She chuckles and turns to face Josie as well

"Emma has been trying to make me do that for years" "Hasn't really worked"

"Come on, you tell me how you feel and I'll tell you how I'm feeling" 

"Ok" she breaths deeply "I'm scared"

Josie just nods and waits for her to continue 

"I'm scared to lose you"

It comes through gritted teeth and makes her heart swell 

"Just because I may be avoiding you?"

"You're way too important to me"

"I'm not leaving you" she promises, and her heart clenches at the thought of hurting Hope

There's little to no space between them, but Josie gets closer, so her knees are touching and her breaths are mingling. Hope smiles a little, cheeks flushing, and murmurs

"Please don't ever"

"I won't"

Their eyes are locked, gazing at each other, Josie can see a little wrinkle of worry between the girl's brows. She tries not to look at her lips, but fails miserable, crumbling to the desire and watching as Hope's lips part a little. When she back up she sees that Hope just glanced away from her lips

The air feels heavy and charged 

"What about you?" Hope whispers, as if trying not to break the moment "How are you feeling?"

At the moment? Every nerve ending of her body is on fire, humming with anticipation. She wishes to feel Hope's skin, to kiss every inch of it 

She wants to confess. To just lay her feeling bare at the girl and see how she would react. But she lies instead

"I'm just overwhelmed and a little embarrassed that you had to save me again"

Hope smiles sweetly and puts one hand at Josie's waist, squeezing lightly as reassurance. It appears innocent and friendly, but sets Josie skin on fire, she tries to remember how to breathe properly

"I don't mind saving you" sounds sincere "You don't need to feel embarrassed for it"

The closeness is making her dizzy, so Josie just hums in confirmation 

"That's just it?"

"I..."

Josie is surprised when she sees the girl lean in and close the rest of the distance between them. It's gentle and barely there, their lips just touch for a second, then Hope takes Josie's lower lip between hers and she forgets how to think properly. Her hands launch themselves to Hope's hair and it's soft, just as she imagined, she threads her fingers through it, 

She sighs into the kiss as Hope gets closer, almost laying on top of her, one leg intertwining with hers. Josie tilts her head, letting Hope part her lips and slowly work her tongue into Josie’s mouth. It feels like it’s been years leading up to this moment and they’re both greedy for it - kissing deeply into each other’s mouths, trying to get more and more of it all.

Hope pulls away slowly, her eyes are still closed, she's breathing heavily and her cheeks are rosy 

"Shit" she cursed in a breath "I shouldn't have done that"

Josie is way too startled to do anything, so she just stays there underneath the tribrid, trying to compute what just happened. A part of her just wants to glue their lips together again, but another is currently screaming *what the fuck*

"Why did you?" she finally asks in a whisper 

Hope flushes even more and slowly back away until she's sited in front of her

"I don't-" she cute herself and closes her eyes tightly "maybe I just wanted to know"

as Josie sits Hope gets up and more or less runs off, leaving the witch with a small smile and infatuation clouding her thoughts 

She goes to bed that night, and just like her twelve old self, a flicker of hope keeps her mind awake

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? was it bad? Really bad? Just kinda bad?


End file.
